


The Flower And The Bee

by ilovelocust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bee Keith, Bee People, Flower Shiro, M/M, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex, plant people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Keith's found a flower far from his hive, and well, it just wouldn't be right leaving without collecting a little pollen and nectar, now would it?





	The Flower And The Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a series of thoughts I had over on Tumblr. Basic premise, Bee People and Plant People exist. Enjoy :D

When he was young, the nursemaids used to tell his brood stories about a dangerous plant with the sweetest scent. Bee’s who came across that smell would lose their wills and be helpless but to follow it back to its source. Once they were in range, the plant would snatch the hapless bee out of the air and gobble them up before they could so much as scream. It wasn’t just a fairytale, such plants once existed in the hive’s territory, but the bees had uprooted them all generations ago. Still, the flower in front of him now calls back to those stories.

He’s so…tempting. Petals soft pink, lush, and delicately layered, yet still spread wide and welcoming from the plant’s hips. A luxurious spread Keith could get lost in if he wanted. Bury himself down between the petals, surrounded in their silky texture, hidden so well not even the plant himself would be able to find him. Displays like this don’t exist near the hive. The flowers there are too close together. Their roots fighting for enough nutrients to sustain themselves. They keep their petals close, bright and eye catching, but ultimately small and often poor places to rest.

A dark green vine curls invitingly, it’s thick with age but scarred with violence. Another difference from the flowers back home, the hive protects them from any who would do them harm, but the bees don’t wander this far out. Not unless they are Keith.

The flower smiles, spreading his petals open further. Keith flits back and forth in the air. It looks so enticing down there, soft and comfy, and the flower is so big. All alone, the king of his domain. He must have so much nectar, and wouldn’t Kolivan be more likely to let Keith wander if he brought something back for once? Really if he was one of those bee eating flowers, wouldn’t he have tried to pull Keith down by now? Yes, yes, he’s being silly hesitating up here, when what he wants is down there.

Keith dives, a little too enthusiastically, as he promptly bounces his landing and sprawls face first into the the gap between torso and petal. Perfect first impression, truly the flower shall be dazzled by his grace. Maybe he can just suffocate himself and skip the flower regretting luring him down in the first place. Something strong and thin wraps around his waist and he is tugged up and out. The vine sets him down on his knees in front of a clearly amused plant man.

“Hi,” The man says, voice strained in the tell tale signs of trying not to laugh. Keith’s cheeks grow hot, and he ducks his head before he spontaneously combusts on the spot, “Oh now, don’t be shy,” A finger pokes his forehead, tilting his head back up, and he’d almost be mad, if it wasn’t such a nice view. Sharp jaw paired with equally sharp eyes, and a torso the same perfect shade of pink and worth thorough exploration. The petals were beautiful but the man is gorgeous.

“Hi,” Keith says, because apparently his brain doesn’t work around pretty things.

The flower dazzles him with another smile, “I’m Shiro,” Shiro says, that’s a pretty name. It fits him, “Who might you be?”

“Keith,” He says, “Keith of the Mamora Hive,” Normally the hive would be implied, but while Shiro is technically rooted within his hive’s territory, he’s so far out it isn’t strictly patrolled. Bee’s from other hives could easily slip in.

“The Mamora Hive!” Shiro claps his hands in delight, “So it still exists, I was worried for you all. I’d heard the war was going poorly.”

Keith frowns. There is only one war in recent memory that Shiro could be referring to, at least he hopes it is the one Shiro is referring to, and it had been over for a year now. Exactly how long has it been since Shiro last had a visitor? “It was. Many were lost,” Most of his generation had fallen, “But we pushed them back and we are rebuilding.” If they can just keep everyone fed, then soon the younger generations will grow up and they’ll be at full strength once again.

“That’s so good to hear. Was it because of Kolivan? I heard he was a genius at strategy,” Shiro asks, crowding forward in eagerness. Keith has to lean back for space. This isn’t how these things normally go. It’s not that bees and flowers aren’t friendly and don’t gossip. Just normally a flower that hasn’t been serviced in a while is a little more eager to get down to business.

“He is. We couldn’t have held out without him,” Keith says, then hesitates, “Do you want to, uh,” Keith gestures down to where he’s sure a stamen is hiding among the petals, then back to himself, “It sounds like it’s been a while.”

Shiro’s face falls, and he could swear the flower actually wilts around him, “Oh, I guess you have to get going, busy bee, right?” Shiro’s laugh lacks real mirth, and it digs at Keith’s heart.

Keith looks around the little hollow he found Shiro in. There’s sun, grass, rock walls just high enough to block out the harsh wind, but not a single other living soul in sight. Stupid, he’s so stupid, “The hives pretty far,” At least a quarter of a days flight, he’d really wandered off the beaten path, “Maybe we could exchange, then we could chat while I rest up for the trip home?” Keith offers. It’s logical, this flower looks more than capable of wearing him out, and it’s no fun flying while tired. Shiro gets his company, and Keith can fly home fully rested. Win-Win.

Shiro perks up, bouncing Keith slightly, “You’ll stay and talk after?” Shiro asks, eyes big and hopeful.

“Sure, no one is expecting me back until after dark,” Keith ruffles the flower’s hair, glancing down at that spectacularly chiseled torso again, “And your much prettier company.”

Shiro’s cheeks turn a darker shade of pink a second before Keith finds himself wrapped up in strong arms, “Little bee, I’m going to fill you up so good, you’ll be fat and leaking with it,” Shiro whispers into his ear. Keith shivers, fluttering his wings.

“That’s what they all say,” Keith says in a voice that’s a little bit too breathless to be cheeky, “But can you deliver?” Flowers will promise all the nectar in the world to get him to spread their pollen, but so few can provide a decent bellyfull.

“More than you can carry,” Shiro promises, and Keith can’t help but believe him.

-

Every flower has their own style. Some treat it as a mere trade, boredly giving their due to the hive. Some make a loud production of the whole affair, showing off for their neighbors. Some even make Keith do all the work, but Shiro’s style, Shiro’s style is one he could quickly get addicted to.

Lovely strong vines wrap around his knees, pulling him back and around into the position Shiro wants him. Suspended mid air, arms pinned to his torso, and thighs spread as wide as they will go. Perfectly accessible and completely unable to escape no matter how hard he beats his wings. Keith squirms in anticipation.

Shiro laughs, “Impatient much?” Shiro asks, running appreciative fingers under his cock to his waiting hole.

Soft touches are nice but Shiro’s stamen is still hidden, and that just makes this all a tease, “Show it to me,” Keith buzzes his wings in emphasis. Shiro smiles softly, but doesn’t look up from where he’s exploring Keith’s skin, “Or have you forgotten what to do with a bee?” Keith goads, because no one has ever claimed he doesn’t do everything full throttle.

That gets him a look, a glint of challenge accepted, “Is this what you wanted?” Shiro asks, and Keith see his first glimpse of the main event, slipping out into the open. Shiro’s stamen is big, just like his display, just like the rest of him. Well fed and fat, he could mistake it for another vine if not for the familiar shape of it’s blunt head. He must have been a very good person in another life to have earned a reward like this.

Shiro smirks, letting the tip of his stamen slip up Keith’s calf, “Do you like what you see?” Shiro asks, trailing the head higher, leaving a slick wetness in its wake.

“Yeah,” Keith says, mouth suddenly dry, “I’d like to feel it even more, though.”

“I think I can manage that,” Shiro says, and Keith doesn’t miss how dark his eyes have gotten.

One of the benefits of being a bee is he’s built for this. If Shiro’s hold on him was only a little looser, he’d already be riding that pollinator for all he’s worth, but as it is, all he can do is quiver, ready and eager, as the blunt head teases the sensitive flesh around his hole.

Keith whines, “Come on, don’t yo-” Shiro pushes in and Keith cuts off with a gasp. It’s heaven. Shiro doesn’t tease him now, forcing his entrance's muscles to accommodate his girth in a delicious stretch, then feeding himself deeper. Shiro’s stamen is longer than Keith’s torso, and it feels like he’s trying to fit every inch of it into him. Deep beautiful pressure in his gut, more and more, until his body simply refuses to let anything else in.

Keith moans. Shiro wiggles inside him, trying to get in just that little bit more, “Look at you, taking so much of me,” Shiro pants, big hands spread Keith’s cheeks, for a better view of his twitching hole, “I’m going to make you feel so good, little bee.” Keith keens, and that’s all the encouragement Shiro needs. He pulls back and thrusts in again hard, knocking Keith’s breath away.

It’s a ride, a beautiful messy ride, that makes his eyes cross and his toes curl. When one of Shiro’s vines comes to his lips dripping sweet nectar, he doesn’t wait to be told what to do. Lapping at the slit and trying to suck down mouthful after mouthful of the golden liquid. Too blissed to care if the jostling of being fucked has it dribbling down his chin and smearing his cheeks. 

“What a messy little bee you are. Look how much you’re wasting,” Shiro says, fake stern, “Let me fix that.” Keith cries out as his head’s yanked back by his hair, and Shiro’s vine takes the opportunity to thrust into his open mouth. Keith gags as the vine slips past his tongue and down into his throat, then he the flood gates open. It’s like trying to drink from a waterfall, a heavy torrent of liquid rushes freely into his stomach. No longer inhibited by how much he can swallow. Shiro starting to make good on his promise of filling him.

The pace behind him grows harder and faster, as the nectar pours into his stomach. First the fullness of a good meal, next the over eating of a feast day, then his belly starts to swell. Growing fat and round, as if he’s a queen filled with hundreds of eggs. There’s so much, it feels as if he might burst from it all. Then Shiro’s pulling out of his mouth and Keith’s gasping, a second before Shiro’s stamen slams home and he’s being filled from the other end.

There shouldn’t be any room left, but Shiro’s seed finds more. Building the pressure inside him until he’s ripe and tight as a drum. Maybe he moans maybe he groans as Shiro finishes. It could be either. Pleasure achey fullness in equal measure.

There is a moment of perfect stillness, the flower riding his after glow. Then the vines are manipulating him again. The stamen doesn’t leave his hole, keeping him nice and plugged up, as Shiro gently lays Keith’s back against his chest. This time he does groan, if he never has to move again it will be too soon. He can see his stomach now, its obviously swollen, but not nearly as bad as it feels. Though it feels like he could imitate a ball, so how much that says is up to debate.

Shiro pets his stomach, very proud of his work, leaving little kisses along Keith’s neck. He let’s himself go lax under the attention. It’s nice and soft in the best of ways. He moves his head to the side, to give Shiro easier access and is rewarded with a hand slipping under his round belly, searching out his hard and neglected cock. He sucks in a breath, “You don’t have to,” Keith says, starting to reach down himself, before the liquid inside him sloshes unpleasantly, “I can take care of it myself, in a minute.” 

“Let me,” Shiro rumbles against his skin, “I like to take good care of my visitors.” Bee’s generally deal with that specific need themselves, thankfully, if a flower jacked him off every time he exchanged, he’d be rubbed raw on his busy days, but with a stomach full of nectar and a gorgeous flower cuddle around him, precedent seems a very poor ground to stand on.

“Okay,” Keith says, and Shiro kisses his cheek.

Shiro’s hand is soft as it wraps around him, and now that Keith is too tired to move and goad, he takes his time. Slowly working Keith, as Shiro’s free hand wanders and caresses. Lips peppering him with soft kisses and cleaning him of spilled nectar with little kitten licks wherever he can reach.

Keith comes with a sigh, sticky over Shiro’s hand. Eyelids fluttering closed in the afterglow. Later, they will talk until the sun goes down. Later, Keith will struggle to keep his heavy body in the air on his flight home, but now, he’s going to take a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to write a few more stories in this AU, because I have so many ideas. I figured I'd start out with the first meeting though. Let people get an idea of what this AU is about, before I started in on the kinkier stuff.


End file.
